The Days Long Past
by SeddieDestiny
Summary: after the horrific incident of Robarazzi... Robbie is humiliated in front of the entire school after a kid steals the towel away... Robbie is then helped by Jade... which in turn reveals a few things about both... Romance/Angst...
1. I'm a Mistake

The Days Long Past

**A/N- Okay…. Let's think… My story is so far unwritten… and this is my before writing story author's note… I Am your beloved host SeddieDestiny… but you can call me Maha…**

**As you probably have guessed this will be a R/ade…**

**The reason for it to be a R/ade is because I have a connection with Robbie… and Jade is probably one of the most sexiest chicks on Victorious… like seriously… Goth… HELLOOOOO…. Who wouldn't want her…? A gay guy that's who…(no offence to any)**

**I am writing a R/ade because right now I am in the midst's of being alone… without a true best friend and without a girlfriend for about 4 years… so… yeah…. More info than needed…**

**But now you understand why I have a connection with Robbie…**

**I've read two other Rade stories start to finish in the past 3 days… and the pairing just tugged at the reason I got into fan fiction in the first place…**

**Its just a feeling of two complete polar opposites…**

**First was Freddie and Sam in ICarly…**

**Then it was (incest, I know) Justin and Alex from Wizards of Waverly Place…**

**And now… its hits me so hard… now its Robbie and Jade…**

**You probably see it as well…**

**Its just… love…**

**That unending, unfathomable, awinspiring love…**

**It's the love where you just want to cry because of how much you wish you had something like that…**

**So for you to understand my views on this, I am Robbie… so think of it as I'm writing this from my own life put into his… im keeping with the victorious life but I just find a closeness with the Robbie character… and Rex if you consider him a part of it…**

**(Disclaimer- I do not own Victorious… Charlie Sheen does… whoops wrong person… god man Dan Shneider does… he created Kenan and Kel, Icarly, and Victorious as far as I know… so he MADE nickelodeon what it is today… he made us ALLLLLL…. That is why he is god…)**

**And by the by… if I see any of the M rated Rade writers… WHY THE HELL DO YOU KEEP MAKING CAT THE BAD GIRL(bad girll…. Hmmm) seriously… she's insane… she doesn't even know what she's doing half the time… but they keep making her out to be the evil mastermind… think of her like a puppet… outside of theater, she's useless… that's why she's such a good actress… **

**Sorry… im being stupid… without further miracles and magic…**

**Here is…**

"_The Days Long Past- Chapter One_"

à

**Chapter One: **_"I'm a Mistake…"_

-Break-Break-

'Why does she do this to me… what did I ever do to her… when will life be kind to me for once…?'

There I stood… half naked… being photographed; pictures soon to be blackmailed against me later. I was embarrassed, yes…but to be embarrassed by my own friends… but I did have it coming… I embarrassed them… on the world wide web…

As the group finished there barrage of scantily clad photos of me in just a towel… I tried to suck it up and hold my head high. But none were going to leave me in a prideful state of mind. As I watched the two girls come up to me, the brunette Latina and the black-haired goth held up a camera and bid their farewells and a nice signature…

"This is Tori Vega and Jade West… and you just saw a segment of…" Tori stated proudly… followed by an in unison…

"Robarazzi!" Tori and Jade laughed at my shame. Trying to regain any strength in my pride I walked away. Sadly, not before a harsh student ran by and yanked my towel away from me…

'I'm going to go kill myself now…' I said in my head… but I think that I also said it out loud… as Tori and Jade watched their plan grow a thousand times worse…

And to make matters even worse…

**BRNGGGGGG **the bell…

Kids from eight different hallways exited their classrooms and met in the middle of the school to find me… full naked…

To say I was captured in photos put it mildly… I was caught on camera, people took pictures of me and other things I truly do no want to explain right now…

Before I knew it, my private parts became a laughing stock of the entire school… So I ran… I ran down hallways and anywhere I could get to where I would be met with some solidarity… I deserved it… I made fun of my friends… so why shouldn't they get back at me…

As I was running I found myself caught… there was no place to go… so I decided to head for the exit… but there was only one exit… where it all began… so I had to backtrack… I ran back down hallways… through corridors and under archways until…

**BAM**

I hit someone dead on…

This got exponentially worse… my vision was blurred and I couldn't move… I pushed myself onto my arms and shook my head back and forth to regain my vision… Everything was dark for a second… I feared I went blind… but as the haze cleared… I learned who I ran into… and that darkness was not me going blind… but the dark frazzled hair of none other than…

"Robbie… umm… can you get off of me?…" Jade spoke silently, almost moaning it…

Her voice made the hairs on my neck stand on end… and the way she said my name made my blood rush at speeds that could have broke out of my skin.

I pushed myself up more before… it hit me… I gulped down and looked around not wanting to get up in fear of what would come to light…

My eyes widened as I looked for an escape to make sure she wouldn't see… but there was none…

"Robbie… could you get off… NOW!" Jade demanded…

"Umm…. Could you give me a second…" I stammered…

"For what… for your clothes to magically appear on you body…?" she stated before she noticed something was poking at her sweet spot… she moaned slightly as she gripped her eyes tight… She slightly opened her eyes before looking down… "Is that… what I think it is…?"

"Umm…. Uuhhhhhh…." my heart beat was wild and my chest felt like I had an elephant stand on it…

"Ohh Robbie… Do I make you horny?…" she said seductively before she started laughing at me.

I rolled over and began running down the halls before she grabbed my leg… in that one instant, she reached in her pocket, grabbed her phone and took a picture… I looked down at her a little curious as to what she'd do with that…

"I'm gunna save that…" she bit her lip as she waved me goodbye…

My mind was overflowing with thoughts of what she was going to do with it… but hopefully that would be the only picture of my 'privates' in full bloom.

When I finally reached my car… I jumped in like Jessica Alba when she jumped into the car in Good Luck Chuck… I floored my car until something made everything even worse… my car broke down…

"OF ALL DAYS!" I yelled. "That's it… I'm selling you, Jade…" (A/N- sorry didn't mean to interrupt but Jade is also the name of his car… you know how us guys love naming our motor vehicles… and the reason it's jade… because he wants to well for lack of a better word… "Ride" her… control and all… sorry…. Back to the story)

Trying to figure out something to do… I felt a hand on my shoulder… it was Jade… I must have been moping in my car for awhile for Jade to have made it all the way down in that small of a timeframe…

"Come on, I'll give you a ride… my dad has extra clothes and I don't live very far away…" Jade glanced around, the sun making it's solemn duty to cover half her face in light. She was glancing to make sure no one could see her being nice to me…

She drove a large black Hummer with purple stripings… As we drove to Jade's house, several times had I caught her checking out my 'package'…

So when I caught her glancing for a little too long that we almost got into a car accident I told her…

"Take a picture… it'll last longer…"

Without missing a beat she replied… "I already did… it's my phone's background…"

"That's just… not right…" I retorted…

"Oh you know you like it… not much you can hide from me… at least not now anyways…" she was right…

I was naked in her car… and she had me anyway she wanted me…

The fact of the matter was… that this was slightly turning on a bit… too bad my instincts were a little too quick on the trigger…

"Yepp… I knew you'd like it…" as she stared at my elongating… "text message"…

I tried to get into a position where she wouldn't see it… but in any case she saw something of me I didn't want her to see… so I just laid back and let it all hang out, so to speak…

à

'He looks sooo…. Ergh… I just wanna… uhhh…

God… why is monogamy so god damn hard… hard… nice word… fits well for the moment…

I can not stop glaring at his nice long… 'Focus Jade, Focus, he's a nerd, you are with Beck… but even for a nerd that's one big… FOCUS! Get your mind off it… red car… black car… Mercedes… Blue BMW… blue balls… big massive woody… FUCKKK!'

I yell at myself before ramming the car off the road and screeching to a halt.

I jump out of the car and slam the door and walk to the front of the car… I begin muttering to myself…

"He's a nerd… you are with Beck… He's schizophrenic… you're sane… slightly… he's a jew… and you're… extremely horny…" my lips begin to tingle as my mind flashes in more ways than one to the past hour of multiple occurrences…

"When was the last time you and Beck had your together time… like one week… so much can happen in a week… maybe I can use him… no… you are a devoted lover… lover…" I look at Robbie through the windshield… He's staring at me… the sun setting behind me… I stare at the sunset… The colors that it makes on the sky… purple, green, orange, red, yellow, blue… then I hear a screeching sound of birds flying by…(**A/N- To give a sense of what it looks like… watch the movie 5 centimeters per second, second story, during the dream sequence….it's actually where the idea or this part came from…**)

I look back at Robbie, still staring at me… he looks down… then looks around… the wind blows my hair… and I push my hair back behind my ear…

I sit on the grass in front of my vehicle… and I stare at the diminishing sunset… I hear the car door open and slam shut…

"Jade…" he speaks… and all I feel is just… emptyness…

Tears well in my eyes as I realize… I'm not complete right now…

"Don't… I don't want you to say anything…" I try to tell him with a demanding tone but all I can pull out of me is want and desire…

He walks forward to the front of the car and tries to hide his 'package' but with a friend that big, it's impossible… I tell him to sit down next to me…

As the sun sets, and he is sitting so far away from me afraid to show his member again… I feel a little more complete…

I scoot over towards him and I stare at his face… he turns his head…

"What?…" he has a slight fear in his eyes… and his lips are trembling…

I move my hand to his face, and cup his cheek… his head tilts and leans into my warm hand… his eyes close as he most likely commits this touch to memory…

"Jade… I… I don't want to destroy you and Beck's relationship…" he whispered…

"Our relationship has been dead for months… we just stay together because we know that we'd be damaged beyond repair if we tried to go with anyone else… I'm a bitch… and you don't know this but Beck is a narcissist. How do you think he keeps his hair like that?… Four hours every morning…" we both chuckle softly.

"Jade… you are not a bitch… you just push too much… and everyone you push away just gives up on you… and you become lonely… but why have you not pushed me… you push Tori, Beck, Andre, and even Cat… but when it comes to me you lighten the blows." the truth was coming out.

"When it comes to you Robbie… you are the only one I find myself getting weak-kneed around… the only one I find myself wishing I never hurt to much… because I know how easily you can break… how much that would hurt if I saw it… so I try to push your boundaries ever so slightly to get you to build up the armor… so when someone worse comes along, you can tear them down worse than how they tore you down… Robbie… I can't get you off my mind… ever since the day you and Trina stage kissed and then the following Cat kiss… I had the most ferocious feelings of jealousy that when I saw it, I ran to the bathroom and broke every mirror…" I spilled my guts…

"So many times have I found myself getting angry that you never notice me that way… the way you look at Cat… or the way you look at Trina… or even the way you look at Tori… even Beck looks at Tori… so to know that a new girl is taking away the guy I have developed such a desire to be with just causes my world to come crashing down…" I began to cry… tears fell like bombs on Pearl Harbor…

"Jade… please don't cry…" Robbie's voice felt like a knife was tracing it's way up my arms and down my back…

"Robbie… I don't want to lose you… I won't… I can't… You are everything to me… and I Lo-"

In that instant, Robbie gripped my head with both of his hands and pulled me into a kiss with him… he bit my lip begging for entrance, and I allowed him in invitingly… Before my tongue could leap into his mouth, his tongue beat me to it. He pushed into mine and tasted every inch of my mouth… from my tongue to my cheeks, even to the roof of my mouth… I could only describe it as a tagger running around spray painting… "Robbie was Here!"

His taste was that of lemons and salt… I wondered why salt… then I understood… that it was his tears… his and mine…

He tried to pull away but I wasn't done… I pushed him on his back and grabbed as much as I could from him… I didn't know when I'd be able to do this again… and I feared I wouldn't ever be able to…

Suddenly… without cause… he pushed me off of him… Gasping for air… almost hyperventilating… I was as well but it wasn't as dramatic as his… He looked at me in anger but then he jumped right back onto me… Now he was on top and I felt that twinge in my stomach that I felt earlier…

"arhhh…" I moaned slightly… as I squinted…

"Does little Jadey not like that…?" he smirked…

He was pretty mean when it came to teasing me… I guess that's a perk to having him…

For the next couple of minutes, he made it his job to make me squirm for his teasing… to make me moan louder than the moan before… and to make me ache…

That hole was no longer… there…

It was _him_… he filled that void… that emptiness I had inside of me…

At my boiling point… the point when I couldn't take anymore… I begged and pleaded for him… for him to do it… that hole inside me need to be filled… it couldn't remain at half mast…

"I can't… Jade… I'm nothing more than a mistake… by tomorrow you'll forget that you even had feelings for me… this is just because you want to help the stray puppy… by tomorrow you'll return to Beck and we'll be back to where we were… you with Beck and me… lonely… like I'll always be…" I didn't want to accept that there might have been truth in his statement…

"You may be a mistake… but trust me when I say… right now… we can never go back to how we were…" He stands up and glares down at me… I get up to get some control for the situation…

"I love you Robbie… you are the only one who can fill this hole I have inside of me… and with the picture I have that shows your true feelings for me… I know you love me as well…" I open my phone… and look at the background…

"I might love you Jade… I might have loved you since we met… but you don't love me like I do you… I know that… because there is no way you could…" He looked at the ending of the sunset and in one minute, it was as black as shadows in the night.

When he looked back at me, I tackled him slightly… I forced him to kiss me while I stroked his member… As I pulled away I bit his bottom lip and brought it with me before letting it go and making it snap back… My hand was on his throbbing member before I soon let my hand free it from my grasp…

"Oh really… I will always love you Robbie… time may pass… but I will still love you…" I watched as a tear fell down his cheek.

I turned around and tried to straighten myself up by wiping my face of my own tears…

"Come on… School has ended a long while ago… I got to get you home…" I stuttered slightly… laughing inappropriately.

We both returned to the car and I began driving to Robbie's home… We barely said two more words or exchanged a single glance at each other…

When I arrived at his home, he slowly opened the door, and before he got out, he looked at me… no words were spoken… no words were needed to… As he walked into his home… I broke down… I just started sobbing in my seat… I punched the dashboard before bashing my head into the steering wheel. I scoffed as hard as I could and tried to beat my tears back with a mental stick…

**à**

I leaned against the door, trying not to cry… trying to keep a piece of me unbroken by Jade's words… Jade wanted everything from me… she wanted _me_… but I couldn't give her _me_… I couldn't even give her happiness… maybe I should kill myself… the one girl that is head over _her fucking heels _in love with me and I couldn't give her a piece of _me_…

I'm truly worthless…

The house was empty… it's always empty… it's as empty as the life I live… no wonder Rex came along… I got up and trudged up the steps to my room…

I opened the purple and black striped door to reveal a billion pictures… artist drawings… all of the same one girl… the one… dark-haired… black eye shadow… goth… that I have the slightest obsession on… This room is filled with that one big secret…

The one big secret that would truly kill me if said aloud… No one must ever enter this room… it's my solemn rule… the only thing I must guard with my life… It's a curse… But to be surrounded by Jade… it's my own little heaven… I know if she saw any of this… she'd realize how right I was… she could never love me like I do her…

Its impossible…

à

I open my purple and black striped door…

I reveal a nice little room… posters of bands I love… Cuddlefish… Leaping Lemurs… and Panic! There's a Fire!… I walk over to my dresser… I open the top drawer to reveal my underwear… many are dark thongs and some are frilly… I open the second drawer… shirts… mostly black but theres that one shirt that just reminds me of a moment… a moment when I was normal… a moment before all this… before Tori… before Beck…

The moment when I became goth… but then I throw that memory away… "I NEVER want to remember that again… way too… yea…"

I open the next drawer, pant's… goth pants and tight jeans… I stick my hand underneath the outcove… and under the previous drawer… I pull out the book I hid under it…

My diary…

Well more like my notepad of artist drawings…

I open up to the first page…

Robbie…

Next page…

Robbie but more of him…

Next page…

Robbie but it's a torso shot…

Next page…

Robbie but it's missing a single spot in his anatomy…

I pull out my phone and open it…

I look at the picture and begin doing the finishing details on the picture…

The abs I saw on him…

His package…

And all those little marks on his body…

His blemishes…

The mole on left thigh…

Even the small little scratch on his arm from the hospital… WAIT… he's never been to the hospital…

Stupid me… I laugh at myself… (**A/N- if any of y'all caught that, this is before he got that car surgically took out of him…**)

I loved every spec of him… from the smallest to the… longest… erhm…

I scurried over to my bed and jumped on it… I pulled the phone up to me… and took a nice long look at the picture I captured about three hours ago… I began searching my phone for other photos… til I found one… of Beck and I… Beck… I forgot about him…

Maybe Robbie was a mistake… maybe this is all nothing… maybe this is just a teen girls fantasy…

NO!… I love Robbie… No matter what happens, that hole will remain inside of me until I have Robbie forever… until Robbie is mine… I can never be complete… never…

**è**

I love Jade so much… but if she were here… she'd be so scared of me… I am me and I am afraid of myself right now…

I'm obsessed with her… with Jade…

I just wish she was obsessed with me…

-Break-Break-

**A/N- Drama drama de drama… this is life of the polar opposites…**

**I know it sucks… I know it is probably the worse thing you've ever read…**

**But could you give me reviews…**

**I know I suck at this… I'm trying…**

**If you want to know, I put Robbie as an obsessed boy because im a slightly obsessed guy… and I wanted to give him my actions… I'm not sure how this story will go…**

**I wanted a straight to dvd porn but what I got was an obsessed romance…**

**If you want more… ask… cuz I don't know how this one played out for me…**

**I'm kinda unsure if you guys will even like it…**

**Im kinda getting that feeling im not gunna get many reviews for this…**

**Well this is SeddieDestiny, or Maha saying goodbye…**


	2. 5 Centimeters Per Second

The Days Long Past

**A/N- More drama this chapter… I had this thought for a new story but decided to input it as a chapter for this story… it's a little hard on the drama…**

**Why you may ask… well you'll soon find out…**

**I'd like to thank all rade writers for their votes of confidence… I didn't believe my first chapter would work out… but like 30 mins after I uploaded it, I got like 2 or 3 reviews… so thank you…**

**But reviews have some evil people…**

**The guy(Mr. Condescending)… who is so against the ellipses… the three dots I keep putting at the end of my sentences. Two things…**

**1 sorry for doing that, it's like a tradition or repetitive use that makes me need to press it three times every time I press it just once.**

**And 2... Shut up… dude just read it like that… if you did it'd show the drama… and I did use punctuation… smart one… to me, whenever I want pure drama and feeling and emotion in his words I put three dots, (the ellipses) like…**

"**As I was running I found myself caught… there was no place to go… so I decided to head for the exit… but there was only one exit… where it all began… so I had to backtrack… I ran back down hallways… through corridors and under archways until…"**

**Read it as if you were him…**

**He was going too fast for him to think… and it also builds suspense for the next word… it shows there is absolutely no time but the little milliseconds for him to think…**

**Now let's read it if I were to just have regular punctuation…**

"**As I was running I found myself caught. There was no place to go. So, I decided to head for the exit, but there was only one exit. Where it all began. So, I had to backtrack. I ran back down hallways, through corridors and under archways until…"**

**Which is better? The ellipses or the punctuated one?**

**This goes to all readers, tell me which is better to read…**

**Sorry…. That one reviewer sounded kind of like a dick when I read it…**

**And I wanted my revenge on him…**

**Well without further distractions, such as miracles and magic…**

**I give you chapter two of The Days Long Past…**

**One more distraction…**

**I named this The Days Long Past because I watched this Japanese anime movie called The Days Forgotten in our Early Years. And I was like… dude… I want to have a story with an AWESOME cryptic sound to it like that…**

**Sorry… without further spins and jumps…**

**Here is **_Chapter Two_ **of **_The Days long Past_**…**

**UPDATE- Sadly everyone was having trouble understanding so im updating a little... the first part of this is a DREAM sequence...  
><strong>

-Break-Break-

**Chapter Two: **_"5 Centimeters Per Second…"_

_**DREAM BEGIN!**_

**Robbie's POV**_  
><em>

"How high do you think I am…? Five Stories… Six?" I ask the tear-filled brunette.

"Maybe six… but please… don't…" The tears fell from her eyes… I knew it'd all go back to before… and yet she denies that it would have.

"I told you things would go back to way they were… as if nothing ever happened! Well at least now you won't have to care about the stray puppy anymore!" I yelled, her tears fell harder.

"you idiot… YOU IDIOT! DO YOU REALLY THINK YESTERDAY DIDN'T HAPPEN FOR ME! DO YOU REALLY THINK SOME PART OF ME HAS NOT REMEMBERED THE KISS WE SHARED!" she stopped and looked down at her feet, trying to hide the tears that were eating at her insides

"IF YOU JUMP, I'LL BE RIGHT BEHIND YOU! BELIEVE THAT ROBBIE!" she yelled with her eyes closed at me.

I turned around and looked down, down at the many cars in handicap spaces, ever growing circle below me, and the people running inside to call the police.

Then I looked up… up at the clouds… at the colors… purple, green, orange, red, yellow, blue… it's the same sky… the sky me and Jade saw yesterday…

"Do you remember the sky, Jade? That… beautiful sky… I wonder how it looks like to you… How it'd look like once I was gone…" I whispered the last part to her.

"THERE WILL BE NO MORE SKY'S FOR ME IF YOU GO! I WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO LOOK AT THAT SKY WITHOUT YOU!" Jade screamed. "So please… p-please… come back to me… love me… like I know you do…" Jade whispered. I turned to look at her…

Her face… it reminded me… of why I was here in the first place… on top of the Hollywood Arts building… about to commit suicide…

**-1****st**** Person Robbie**

***FLASHBACK***

**-3****rd**** person Robbie (sorry) {I might screw up on tenses… switching between third and first every once in awhile…}**

The sun shined through the window with unfathomable brightness. The day seemed brighter, the birds' chirp was a little softer, and the smell in the air had the tiniest hint of strawberries… but all that didn't matter…

To him… it seemed like a regular day… a day of criticisms and old friends… not old… but you get the picture.

He opened his eyes to the bright new day. Every morning, he does the same thing. He throws his covers off his form and sits on the edge of his bed. He then takes about ten minutes to look at his artist drawings of the brunette haired goth he is oh-so obsessed with. Believing that she was talking to him, because well he had that gift.

"You got problems…" Rex said sitting on his desk.

Robbie glared at Rex… "Don't glare at me like that boy… I'll whoop yo' ASS!" Rex said, all gangster-like.

Robbie exhaled before looking back at a perfectly identical match to Jade. A scowl ever present on her lips and the eyebrow ring just stand out with a girl like Jade.

"Seriously… Robbie… you're starting to scare me with this obsession of yours." Robbie glanced at Rex with a sad expression on his face.

"I know, but what am I supposed to do… forget about her like she's just some other girl… I can't… this is THE girl… the girl I find myself just… I can't explain it… Everytime she just says my name I find myself like Superman, believing I can jump over buildings, or when she just makes comments about me, it shows that she even pays attention to me. And the yesterday… with that kiss and all her moans-" Robbie spoke as if in a trance before he was rudely interrupted by Rex.

"Kiss… MMPH… and… MMPH.. Moans… MMMPHHAAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Rex began to laugh hysterically… which in turn hurt Robbie's feelings that Rex wouldn't even believe that such a thing were even possible.

"I'll believe that when my shit turns purple… and smells like rainbow sherbet…" Rex said in a irish accent… (A/N- Super Troopers, Anyone?)

"Shut up, Rex… We did… she kissed me… and I made her squirm and writhe for me… she even stroked me…" Robbie tried to sound convincing but Rex just would not believe such a thing…

"Rape is not the same as consensual, Robbie" Rex said which added to the depressing coffin Rex was creating for him.

"It WAS consensual… I was naked and we had a nice make out session…" Robbie tried to be evermore convincing…

"YOU and… HAHAHA JADE…. MAKE OUT BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Rex just would not believe one single word…

"Forget it… I know the truth… doesn't matter what others say… She loves me and I love her… and that is the _damn _truth…" Robbie said confidently…

"So Casanova? Is she dropping Beck for you?" Rex humored him… with some ferocious doubts it was even true.

"I don't know… she might…" Robbie felt a deep echo where his heart was supposed to be… but pushed it as just an extra to being in love.

After his talk with Rex, he grabbed his stuff… Laptop, Backpack, Rex, and his cell phone he believed he was all ready… but then Rex said…

"What about the keychain you always have…?" Rex reminded…

Robbie looked around and found the keychain on his dresser, he picked it up and stared at it… the keychain had this little key on it, like those old timey keys…

It also had this little goth chicks head on it… like an anime type extra… and lastly was a small J… honestly, it was to know that his jole was always for Jade…. And not Trina or Cat… or Tori… He knew that it was a big risk… Because not only would something like this create problems for him but it would create problems for her reputation.

He put it into his shirt pocket before her looked at what it was holding down.. It was a picture of Jade… another artist's drawing but then he remembered…

That this was his first that he drew… he looked at the date… about three years ago… It was her with a small little blue bow on her hair like a Scene girl. He smiled, she looked so cute back then… so happy… what happened?

Before he left to get his MoPed, he took a quick glance at what he was wearing… Light green striped shirt with black cargo pants with purple linings. He took a nice long inhale before coughing in the exhale.

Rex criticized, "Nice one…"

Robbie still coughing shot Rex a glance that said 'shut up…'

As he rode on his MoPed, he almost got hit by about three or four different cars, by the time he had reached Hollywood Arts… he had recently gone through about five separate heart attacks.

He walked in, Rex in his right hand as he started marching down the halls… it wasn't two steps inside the school when people started to laugh at him…

Robbie had heard multiple conversations just about how he has the smallest penis… which he and jade both knew to be entirely untrue.

Robbie then remembered that the previous day was the best and worst day of his natural born life. Unbeknownst to Robbie, his 'In Towel' web debut grossed over one million viewers on _The Slap. _And his 'Birthday Suit' videos were debut for about ten times that amount on multiple sites from '' to '.'

When he got to his locker, people began to try to pull down his pants to get an even better video… multiple times they had succeeded, but for the most part he was safe… luck he wasn't wearing any child boxers or tighty whiteys… Because that would have been almost a thousand times worse…

He opened his locker and dropped off his backpack before realizing to himself… "WHAT THE HELL DID I BRING A BOOKBAG FOR ANYWAY!" he realized that this was a PERFORMING ARTS school. You don't get grade for written exams or quizzes, you get graded by how you act and how you say something… We don't have science, we have stage make-up… we don't have math, we have ways to make math seem interesting in movie form… we don't have English… we have Sikowitz…

SERIOUSLY… why does everyone carry around books… it's all hands-on experience…

He looked around and saw Jade who seemed to be… glowing. (**Mallrats reference**)

Rex joked, "Maybe she's remembering the kiss you two had?"

"We did kiss!…" he whispered yelled at Rex.

Before Robbie could say "hey!" Jade was past him and was with Beck… kissing him as if the previous day had never happened.

Robbie felt heartbroken as Jade did this in front of him…

"Oh yeah… she totally kissed you yesterday…" Rex sarcastically said…

Robbie with the most painful tears in his eyes looked at Rex and said… "Shut up…"

"Oh yeah… what you gunna do about it…" Rex retorted…

As if his whole world had collapsed… Robbie did what any sane man would do… he took out his depression and anger out on someone else…

He picked Rex up in his hand… he grabbed Rex's head… and began bashing Rex's face against the locker… in turn… Rex… was no more…

As Robbie wept his tears for his fallen friend and romance no more…

He trudged to clasa de Sikowitz…

There he sat in the back… alone… without Rex… soaking in the pain and anguish that had befallen him… As if in a haze, he stared straight ahead… at the front of the classroom… at the board that said _**drive by acting exercise scheduled for today**_…

Jade and Beck walked in arm in arm and sat about three rows in front of Robbie and two seats to his right. But to Robbie… he had not even noticed a single person come in or pass by him. Even when a girl of about the same height as Jade asked if he could move out of the way for her to sit down.

"Excuse ME…!" The girl yelled…

But Robbie just sat there, his right arm extended and his left grasping at his right.

"EXCUSE ME!" the girl's voice increased in volume.

Tori turn around to check out what was happening, so did Andre along with Cat, and then Beck, and lastly Jade in the corner of her eye.

But Robbie just sat there… steaming, and his heart almost withering to dust.

Beck then yelled, "ROBBIE! Yo, let her pass bro…"

Robbie was chewing on his tongue… trying to determine whether he was angry or just incredibly depressed to not move.

Tori and Cat gave nice little whispers that sounded comforting…

"Robbie… hey, you okay…" They both sounded so comforting, but to Robbie it was just nails on a chalkboard to him.

Andre then whispered to Tori, Cat and Beck and Jade as well but Jade wasn't who he was initially talking to. "Something's up…"

Andre then looked at Robbie… "Hey Robbie, man… Where's Rex?"

Robbie still heard those nails… scraping against that damnable chalkboard…

The girl scoffed and walked somewhere else and proceeded to sit there… before she sat she let the term "asshole" escape her lips…

Jade turned her gaze to the girl and stared daggers at her before turning back to Robbie and whispered his name in an almost coercive tone of voice.

"Robbie…"

Robbie then heard those birds chirp… the ones he heard the previous day and his eyes brightened like a light was just turned on. He glanced up at Jade before looking around at everyone else…

His eyes flew by everyone as he saw worried expressions on their faces, "What?"

Andre was the first to speak up… "Robbie… Where is Rex?"

Robbie looked at his right hand… before he began to remember that he had smashed Rex against the locker… he then looked up at Andre…

"He was feeling sick today… so I let him sleep it off… some sicknesses can be killer…" he chuckled to himself knowing the joke he had given.

Jade looked a bit suspicious of the situation, for Robbie never left home without Rex, even if he was sick… even if it was a puppet…

Beck then gave the first indication that everything was all right and put his arm around Jade's neck…

Then…

***CRASH***

Sikowitz fell through the ceiling… tumbling off the stage onto the floor… Everyone wasn't surprised as Tori who jumped up and ran to him…

"What happened…"

Jade scoffed as she gave the natural explanation as to why everyone else doesn't look so shocked as to why Sikowitz falls through the floor.

"He has a Fap dancing contest every morning… it means Falling and Prancing… He usually falls than prances because the tiles he jumps on never hold his weight and he falls through…"

"Why aren't you helping him…" Tori said as if they were heartless to not help out a poor hurt man…

"Well," Jade continued, "The stage is a falling pad… it was made from those people who make the mattresses that look like foam and made from Nasa… that …what was it called…"

Beck chimed in, "Tempurpedic…"

"Yea, tempurpedic. So He pretty much keeps falling into a bed…" Jade finished.

Tori wondered if this was correct and she lay on the stage… "WOW IT'S SO SOFT!"

Jade rolled her eyes while Robbie stared at Jade…

After a couple of minutes, Tori went back to her respective seat and Sikowitz was pacing back and forth drink milk from his coconut.

Everyone say and watched as their family's money was being whisked away watching a crazy man go through the motions.

Then Sikowitz stopped in the middle of his pacing and stared at the classroom… "What were we doing?"

Jade exhaled gruffly and said, "Look at the board!"

Then Sikowitz turned to look at the board then it hit him…

"OOOHH the drive-by acting exercise quiz I planned." Sikowitz then turned around and began humming as he tried to figure out what the exercise was to be about…

"OKAY! Drive By acting exercise, you are all gothic chick's stringing a boy who's obsessed with you along…" Sikowitz called out…

Before anyone got up, everyone stared at Jade. She was the _only_ gothic chick in Hollywood Arts, so she was all they had to go on.

Tori was the first… She stood up and grabbed Andre and began teasing him in ways that a school would deem too… scantily clad…

Andre looked like a deer caught in the headlights as Tori did a nice dance for him.

Beck sat and watched a little too closely and Jade jabbed him in the side. Cat was the next one…

Cat stood up and walked over to Sinjin who was sitting in the corner, she gripped him by his shirt and picked him up and thrust him against the wall. She got ever so close to him, body's touching in the most secretive of places… Cat was about to kiss Sinjin but just gave a seductive breath out towards him. Sinjin truly was a man who just got slapped silly and now he was dangling…

"OOOHHH Cat get's an A for that… control your hormones Sinjin." Sikowitz called out to Sinjin and Cat.

The next was the girl who wanted to sit in the row that Robbie was sitting in. She got up and walked over to Beck, she placed her leg between his legs and as Beck's gaze heightened to see the girl's face, Jade watched the girl with Gun precision.

The girl gripped Beck's collar and pulled him towards her. Beck was obviously star stricken. To say that this girl had Beck wrapped around her finger was an understatement.

Jade watched as everyone partnered up, girl to guy… some girls to girls… everyone was paired up… except for her… and Robbie.

Jade looked sickly watching everyone snuggle with each other… she almost gagged watching Beck and that tramp.

Jade stood up… walked down the aisle of her row and began walking towards Robbie who was in his trance once again… chewing on his tongue whether to be angry or sad…

"Robbie… come on…" Jade said seductively.

Robbie gazed away from her… as if hurt by her choosing him.

"Robbie… don't forget about what happened yesterday…" Jade began to straddle him, whispering into his ear holding his head with her black nailed hands. "Don't you want me anymore?" she whispered into his ear as seductively as ever.

"You can't string me along… you cut the string this morning…" Robbie told her cold-heartedly.

"What are you talking about…" Jade asked heartbroken.

"You acted as if nothing had happened between us… I knew you were going to do that…!" Robbie said a little louder.

"Robbie…" Jade tried to calm him…

"No… you are with Beck… and I am still as alone as before… Like I told you… I'm just a mistake to you…" Robbie said, tears in his eyes.

"You are not a mistake…" Jade tried to reassure him… but Robbie's heart told him otherwise.

"Then why are you still with Beck…" Robbie grabbed her head and tried to sound as calm but inside his heart was splitting in two…

"I can't break up with him… I have a reputation…" Jade replied softly…

"So you want me to be your little secret lover… no… Fuck that… I won't have it…" Robbie pushed her off…

"Robbie!" Jade cried out.

"Sorry… but I want you to know I did love you…" Robbie pulled out his keychain and threw it to her…

Jade looked at the key… she looked at the gothic head that looked so similar to her and then she saw the J he had on his keychain. She then looked back to where he was standing only to find that he was gone. Suddenly, that emptiness inside Jade began to build… like a drum roll preparing to reach the crescendo of it's music.

"NICE JOB JADE AND ROBBIE! VERY NICE JOB! EVERYONE ELSE FAILS BUT JADE AND ROBBIE HAD THE IDEA PERFECTLY! Cat sorry, but Jade wins. Don't take it personally…" Sikowitz explained to the class.

"WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!" Cat yelled whiled backing up as if threatened by a wild lion.

Jade cared nothing of the grade, she held the keychain in her hand and began following Robbie to an unknown place, at least unknown to her.

Finally she pushed on the final door…

***BANG***

The door slammed against the wall because of Jade's fierce desires.

There he stood, about 6 yards away from her, looking over the edge of the building's roof.

"I love you Jade… I loved you but you don't want anyone to know that you love me as well…" he began crying as he whispered the truth of the moment.

"Reputation is what high school is about… it's what acting is about.. I can't give that up for love…" Jade explained…

"Then it is not love… love is something you give anything for… something you're will to die for… But you aren't even willing to give up something as small as a reputation in a low rate high school… That's not LOVE…" Robbie yelled, tears suddenly escaping his eyes.

"Yes it is… I love you because you are the one I can't find myself hurting… the one that I find myself wishing I was somebody else… you are so addicting in fact that I can't live without you… I fell asleep and all I thought about was your sweet kiss yesterday. Don't tell me I don't love you!" Jade yelled while shaking her head, tears streamed down her cheeks…

Robbie put his hand into his pocket and grabbed out the first picture he drew… the first picture he drew of her.. When she smiled… when she was happy… when she was cute… But those days were long past… The days when she listened to Senses Rejected and Say Evermore instead of CuddleFish and Leaping Lemurs… The days when she wore the little blue bow in her hair he gave her for winning the singing contest at their middle school… The Days Long Past…

But now look at her… she's with someone else… someone different… Robbie balled up the picture and threw it towards her…

Jade bent down and picked it up and opened it… She looked back up to see Robbie standing on the ledge… She looked back down at the picture and began to cry… tears swelling and bursting in her eyelids, cascading down her face with great speeds… Then the tear fell… slowly… slowly… and hit the floor with a thunderous splash…

Jade stared at the picture and knew without a shadow of a doubt that he drew this…

"How high do you think I am? Five stories… Six?" asked her…

***FLASHBACK END***

"Jade… I love you… I've loved you for years… loved you when you where the little Scene girl that came to this school… loved you when you danced in front of your mailbox that told you that you got into this school… I even love that you changed you style to goth… I loved you when you make fun of everyone… I loved you when you sang with Cat on stage against those two slutty broads… I loved you when you were wearing your swimsuit in Beck's camper that day we went to the beach and got stuck in that can… I even loved you when you helped jade to get me back for the Robarazzi thing… I loved your kiss… and I loved when you said I love you… but right now… I don't love you… because you can't even love me to be mine and only mine… you won't even give up your reputation for me…" Robbie explained… tears filling and falling from his eyes.

"But as you once said… I will love you… time may pass… but I will always love you… sorry… but goodbye…" Robbie gave his final words before leaning backwards… arms stretched out like he was about to fly.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Jade ran towards the edge and jumped seconds after him.

There they began to freefall… going slower than humanely possible… 5 centimeters per second…

Jade grabbed Robbie and held onto him… pulling him into their final kiss… Jade whispered into his ear… "I love you, Robbie…"

***BAM***

***SIREN***

***ERH*ERH*ERH***

**DREAM END!**

**Jade's POV  
><strong>

"ROBBIE!" I jumped up from my slumber to find that everything I just dreamt was a dream, but it was sooo real. At least I'm in the same room… Cuddlefish poster, Leaping Lemurs poster, and Panic! There's a Fire! Poster.

I throw off my purple blankets to reveal my cell phone sitting idly between my breasts… I pick it up and press a button to make the screen light up. And the picture brings back the memories of the previous day, The day I saw Robbie without his clothes, the day I expressed my emotions towards him and the day we made out.

"Robbie…" I began to cry, remembering the dream I had just had.

I wiped away the tears and I tried to tell myself that it was just a dream.

I sat up and sat at the edge of my bed and took a few deep breaths before I got up and looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was a true disaster.

I tried to straighten it but it just would not work, so I decided "hey, maybe I should have a new hair style, just for today… maybe I'll keep it…"

I brush my hair down as much as I can… I look down in front of my mirror to find my purple jewelry box, I open up the top and it reveals a nice light blue bow. I tie it around my hair and I stare at myself in the mirror. Then my eyes went back to the picture I saw in my dream.

I squint my eyes as I stare at my blury figure. It was almost an exact match. I grab my black lip gloss and spread it across my lips. And now it was a perfect match…

I walked over to my dresser, slightly half naked. I opened up the top drawer and grabbed out my lace panties and the matching lace bra I threw it on my bed behind me. I went to the next drawer and saw shirts… I looked down but saw no shirts that jumped out at me… then I saw THE shirt… it was light blue… with very thin purple stripes. I go to my final drawer… I move things around and find pretty much nothing… Then I go to my closet to find something more… tighter… I move hook after hook until I find a nice pair of dark blue jeans with a nice purple shade to it.

I unhook my bra and throw it to the hamper in the corner of the room. Before I do anything else I stare at myself in the mirror… I wonder if Robbie will like this… the thought crosses my mind… Suddenly I remember yesterday… He had a hard on the entire day… which means… yepp I turn him on… nice little ego booster…

I pull down my panties and throw that into the hamper as well… I smile at my naked form knowing that this is what got Robbie hooked to in the first place… I run over to my bed and put on my lace panties, then the lace bra. I pull up the tight as hell dark blue jeans to notice, they truly are tight… I pick up the shirt I dread so, and put it over my head trying not to disrupt my hair style for the day.

I look at myself in the mirror, I look into the jewelry box and grab out a nice little lanyard bracelet. I look at myself in the mirror and I smile, "I look ravishing… hmmm… ravishing… what a nice word… I should tell Robbie that word…"

(**little switch in POV**)

Suddenly, Jade stopped her thoughts…

Everything that she was wearing… every inch and color was for Robbie… She looked at herself in the mirror with wide eyes…

"I love Robbie… no… I'm obsessed with Robbie… but it doesn't sound that bad… it sounds pretty… umm… exciting!" I smirk at myself.

I turn around and head out the door, making sure to grab my cell phone on the way out, if there's one thing I want on my mind on that stupid bus… it's Robbie and his massive… "Hair…" I stop myself from saying it.

I walk outside and walk to the bus stop… As It screeches to a halt I jump on…

As I wait I look out the window, seeing Robbie on his MoPed… I bang against the window trying to get him to see me… But he doesn't… But something hit me like it was supposed to mean something…

'Hey, isn't he wearing that in my dream…' I point towards him as he drives off.

I shrug it off as I wait for the bus to get to Hollywood Arts.

When I get off I walk inside towards my locker… There I see Robbie standing next to it, Rex in hand…

Then I hear… "Maybe she's remembering the kiss you two had?"

As if I remember every word to the conversation, "We did Kiss."

I walk up to them and say "Hey Robbie…"

"Hi Jade…" Robbie replied.

"Hey Babe…" Rex replied as well but was immediately ignored.

I looked at him again… It was the exact same clothes… Same exact Light green striped shirt… and same exact black cargo pants with purple linings… I squinted at him…

"I'm sorry but can I see something…" I ask hesitantly…

"What…" Robbie asked questionably.

I reach into his front right pocket and pull out the keychain I dreamt about… the key… the goth head and the J…

Robbie than said, "I can explain that…"

"Explain that he's obsessed with you…" Rex said before Robbie shushed him a half second too late…

I squint at him even more, before I pull him close and put my hand into his back pocket…

'Please don't be the picture… Please don't be the picture…' I pray to myself…

I pull out a folded piece of paper… and open it up…

"No… no… No… it can't be…" I tell myself as the person I see is a littler me… a more Scene me… a _happier me_…

"I can explain that as well…" Robbie tells me…

I close my eyes and hand him his keychain and the picture of me…

"Let me guess… you have about a thousand of these up in your room… all of me… and you are obsessed with me?" I ask him bluntly…

"What… PSHHH! No…" Robbie say defensively…

"Yepp…" Rex said…

"Maybe…" Robbie glanced down…

"Two seconds…" I tell him as if I'm going insane…

I run over to Beck and I see the same look he gave me in my dream…

Before he gives me a kiss I quickly tell him… "Beck, we should break up…"

Beck as if shocked by the words quickly jumps back and asks… "What? Why?"

I tell him the truth… "I don't love you anymore… I'm sorry but this is how it is…"

"But… What'd I do…" Beck asked…

"Nothing… we've been drifting apart anyways… so… it's mutual…" I tell him…

"Okay… if that's what… you want…" Beck understood.

I smile, "Friends…" and then I turn around and walk back towards Robbie…

In less than an instant, I pull him into a nice, sensual, loving kiss…

We both pull away and Rex is just awestruck…

I smile as I see Rex's face… "Come on… we have to get to class…"

We enter Sikowitz' class and we both sit down in the back… without missing a beat the annoying girl who just has to sit in this row comes along…

"Excuse me…" she says… seriously it's like nails on a chalkboard…

"Buzz off, bitch…" remembering that last time she called Robbie an asshole…

She ran away in terror like a mouse in front of a lion…

Thus came in Tori… Who was as awestruck as Rex was when she saw me and Robbie together…

"Hmmm… Maybe I should make this fun… Hey Tori… go stand on the stage…" I tell her…

I smile as I wait… but then I remember… I could lose Robbie for this… he could get angry at me and then commit suicide again… no… I can't let that happen…

So I run towards her…

Just before Sikowitz comes crashing through the ceiling I save Tori from being dead… Our faces were ever so close together… and she just smiles as she watches me stand up…

I walk back over to Robbie and sit down, straightening my hair as I sit down, while Robbie puts his hand back around my neck…

As Sikowitz regains consciousness from the abrupt Fap Dance Contest… he begins pacing back and forth… With the extra time I know I'm going to have… I begin to kiss Robbie with such intensity it's almost unfair to me… Then Sikowitz looks at the class… "What were we to do today…?"

In the midst of kissing… I half-tell him to look at the board…

Then he yells…

"OOOHHHH… DRIVE BY ACTING EXERCISE QUIZ…. HMM WHATS IT GOING TO BE ABOUT…? OOHHH I KNOW…" Sikowitz exclaimed…

"DRIVE BY ACTING EXERCISE, YOU ARE ALL GOTHIC CHICK'S STRINGING A BOY WHO'S OBSESSED WITH YOU ALONG FOR YOUR LUSTY DESIRES!" Sikowitz really need a woman…

As portrayed in my dream it all happened exactly the same way… Andre and Tori… Cat and Sinjin… Beck and evil chick… and me and Robbie… but instead of Robbie pushing me away… we have just a little more fun…

"Robbie… come on…" I whisper seductively into his ear.

Robbie gazed away from me… trying to keep his sanity in check… but failing miserably.

"Robbie… don't forget about what happened yesterday…" I began to straddle him, whispering into his ear holding his head with my blue nailed hands. "Don't you want me anymore?" I whisper into his ear as seductively as ever.

"GOD CHRIST!" Robbie was completely mine…

"I truly love you Robbie… and I'm willing to give it all up… just to be with you…" I know now that he is worth it… he's worth the lost reputation… everything…

"You know… you're my boyfriend now… sooo you know what boyfriends and girlfriends do with each other…" I smile as I whisper seductively into his ear…

"They fuck each other… don't you want to fuck me Robbie… cause I want to fuck you…" I barely give the words a 1% volume…

He whispers into my ear… the silent wind blowing… "you are so going to get yours as soon as the blood goes back to my brain…"

I chuckle at his words… "You know… you make me ssoooooooo wet…. Tell me Rob-bie… do you want to fuck me… just tell me the words and I'll stop…"

He then retorts… "Why would I want you to stop?"

I was flabbergasted… "hmm… that's a good question…"

He smiles at me weakly… unable to hold a twitch from his eyelids…

"You know… Rob-bie… all I could think about last night was that large cock of yours in my hands… soooooo hard…. Do you know how hard it was to not just fuck you right then and there….. I'm already wet just thinking about it… wondering how far you could go inside me… I'm accchhhhinnnngggg to find out… Don't you want to find out Robbbbbbie… Don't you want to feel the wetness…. Grip around your massive… hard… cock…" I whisper so seductively it was killing me…

"You will not win… I can with… with… withstand it…" Robbie was gone… he was nearly done for…

"You know Robbbbieee… If I could… I'd fuck you right now… Right in front of everyone… Show them that this cock of yours is truly a masterpiece… ohhhhhh it already is getting me soooooooooooo horny…. How about you… are you horny… do you desire this wet… moist… tight space for your hard… massive cock… I masturbated allllllll night thinking about that hard dick of yours…. I wonder if it'll hit my womb… how long do you think you'll last inside of me…. Ten minutes… ten seconds… or will you come when you first enter… you know… I kinda want you to come when you first enter… just so the wait will end… don't you want it to end… ohm Robbbbbbbbiiiiieeee…." I loved screwing with him… even though some of what I was saying was kinda getting me hot and horny as well…

"Please Jade….. Pleaseeeeeeeee stoppp…." Robbie begged and pleaded…

"Say the words Robbbbbbieeeee…. Do you want to fuck my sweet, tight, wet pussy… just say the words and I'll stop…" I gave him his final shot…

"I wwwwwant to ffffuuuuck you, Jade…. I waaannntttt toooooo commmmmeeee insssiddddeeee youuu…. You maaaakkkee meeeee soooo haaarddddd…." He stuttered trying to speak…

"Good boy…" I put my hand down my tight dark blue jeans and shove a finger inside of me… I pull it out and let it waft around Robbie's mouth… In seconds of it just sitting there, he pulls it to his mouth and I obviously just die… When I climb off of him, I sit down next to him… him still licking my coated finger and we stare at Sikowitz who's staring back…

"JADE AND ROBBIE GET AN A+++++++++…. Cat sorry but you lose… don't take it personally…" Sikowitz tells Cat…

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!"

-Break-Break-

**A/N- ummmm…. Okay… this is by far the longest chapter, story or anything of that matter that I have EVER written… I could go further but I think it'll work out nice here…**

**It went from dream to real life to SEXUAL class….**

**Hope you enjoyed… I hope I get a lottttt of reviews…. I had fun writing the dialogue… I usually suck at dialogue…**

**Tell me if the Jade-Robbie sex seduction scene was to your liking… it was to me…**

**If you're going to say something about the fact that there was too many ellipses, don't review… that's how I write… sorry…**

**This is your host… SeddieDestiny also known as Maha…. Saying goodnight…**

**Next is my smutty smut smut chapter… =P yum yum yum…**

**update- in the first part... Jade was having a dream about the days events if she had just ignored what happened the previous day...**

**and then she wakes up in a fright and she has a sudden change of heart to realize that everything in her dream was a slight premonition of this day...**

**basically if Jade neglected it, Robbie would have died... but she didn't and decided to be with him...**

**hopefully my update cleared up any problems...**


	3. A Pair of Unexpected Eyes

The Days Long Past

**A/N- okay… hmmm no one has read my last chapter since the revision… so I don't know if I cleared anything up…**

**Okay… to explain the last chapter in more detail…**

**Basically it started off with Robbie about to commit suicide by jumping off the top of the building… then it goes to a flashback about his day… when he see that jade kept up appearances from before the kiss happened and rex made fun of him for it… he decided rex was being a dick and killed him… by bashing his head against the wall. Then they went to class, where Robbie was pretty pissed about jade forgetting about him… (he is obsessed after all) I wanted sikowitz to enter in a way unlike all others so I had him fall through the floor… then the drive by acting exercise was a test that sikowitz was giving… the drive by acting exercise was to show the conflict between Jade and Robbie… a goth girl stringing(playing with his emotion) him around… like a puppet… hahahah lol… then when Jade said that she didn't want to be seen in front of people as a romantic couple, Robbie lost it and ran to the roof where he was going to jump… but before he did he confessed to Jade that he was obsessed and he threw her the picture he drew and the keychain… because jade loved him as well she decided to jump as well… and this is where it being a dream came in… they hurtled to the ground at the speed of 5 cm per second which is basically as SLOW as HELL… its also a way of saying they love each other… because that's how fast a cherry blossom falls…**

**Then Jade wakes up when they hit the ground… the dream sticks with her and she decides to wear clothes she hasn't worn in FOREVER… the blue bow in her hair, the blue sstriped shirt… and the tight blue jeans… all things an Emo girl wears… or scene… basically, before she was a goth she was a scene/emo girl… so she goes about her day like normal… she then sees Robbie on his moped wearing what he wore in her dream but she doesn't notice much… The day pretty much goes the same as her dream…**

**The conversation Robbie has with Rex and the stuff her brought (the keychain and picture), she looks at the picture and knows that he is obsessed because she saw it in her dream… and she basically loses it… because she knows that he was going to commit suicide if it went the same way… so first thing she did was break up with Beck… because that's who was standing in the way of her and Robbie… so she basically goes to Robbie and kisses him, showing she's going to give up everything to be with him… as said, that's what love truly is… and this blows Rex away because he didn't believe they ever kissed… so first thing changed was the fact that Rex was not murdered… they all went to class… Jade and Robbie sat in the back and the annoying evil girl came up to sit in their row… and Jade was pissed at her for calling Robbie an asshole and hitting on Beck in her dream… and because Jade knew how the day was going to go, she decided to be mean to Tori… so she had Tori stand on stage… then she had a sudden change of heart and saved Tori last second from the falling Sikowitz… thus created the seeds of Jor- ummm that's a secret sorry…. =) (devilish laugh)… Then sikowitz gives his drive-by quiz again but things go… quite differently… she basically torments and pains Robbie in sexual ways… because well… One, it is fun for her and Two, that's what they were supposed to do for the drive-by… because well… Sikowitz is a closet pedophile… yepp… the word FAP… come on… Fap is the sound a guy and possibly girl makes when they're masterbating… the fap is created like a clap… hand hits pelvis… seriously… no one noticed that?**

**And then Jade and Robbie go to the roof and… WAIT! That's this chapter…. And then Jade fucks with Robbie… giving him sexual words and phrases, and the reason why she sticks a finger in herself was like here way of giving him a cookie for lasting that long… or like a special reward… that's why… and Sikowitz watched them closer than the others… and gave them a A++++++ because they were getting him horny… then he made fun of Cat by calling her a slut… but in other words other than slut… he said don't take it personally but she understood what he meant by that and did her famous "what's that supposed to mean?" phrase…**

**Well… I thought my last chapter went PERFECTLY… and created a perfect storyline… but you guys didn't get it… which depressed me more than anything… and that is why Mr. Condescending I have no belief in my readers… Thank you all for ruining my day… =B jk… no im not… eh… its half n half…**

**Well now that we got that out of the way… we can continue with things like normal… there is a secret pairing I'm thinking of adding into this to make this pairing a little more interesting… it's a curious thing… Look out for hints to it… I made one small hint to it last chapter… but you probably didn't notice it… it's a small hint… so be wary… but don't worry… the underlying pairing is and always will be R/ADE! Because their love is so…. So… I just want to cry because of it… might write another story… I'm trying to remember the storyline I had in my head for it… it'll come to me…**

**AHHHH…! I REMEMBER…. Hopefully I can keep it remembered… I might use another's storyline but go a separate way… GalledutLurker's… I like the kiss at Sikowitz party but I want to go a separate way… instead of him running away or something like that… he stands up straight to her and she basically beats the crap out of him… but he just keeps telling her he doesn't regret doing it… and she just keeps losing herself to it… maybe I should stop there…. It's a work in progress for me… still going over it in my mind… maybe I'll add it to this but instead of Robbie it'll be someone else… hmmm… it's a terrible difficult thought…**

**Ehhhh…. I might procrastinate like always… I have like 3 stories for Victorious, and 2 for Icarly and I procrastinated to the point where I just stopped writing them… sorry to those who are reading who have been pissed I haven't continued… im a horrible procrastinator… **

**I;m sorry, im just stalling… welll without further upside down clouds and those magical unicorns we all keep hearing about…**

**I present…**

**A Maha production…**

_The Days Long Past_… _Chapter Three_…

-Break-Break-

**Chapter Three: **"_A set of unexpected eyes…"_

**JADE POV**_  
><em>

'Hmm… an A++++++++ for basically having sex with Robbie in class… I should do that more often…' I glance at Robbie smiling. I wonder what he'd think of me if he knew what I was thinking about right now… probably think I'm perverted then whisper in my ear how much he wished we were alone together right now… I kinda would understand why he'd want me alone right now, I did basically give him a massive case of blue balls, as I stare down at the large, repeat- LARGE, tent being pitched in his pants. I brush my hair back remembering that it was me that did that to him. 'Must be the blue clothes I'm wearing… I do look hot don't I?'

I look back at Robbie and see he's basically whimpering at me… he must really be in pain to have blue balls and not be able to do a thing to get rid of it. I find myself hurt seeing him in pain. I move my head next to his ear… blowing in just enough for him to notice he needs to listen to me and then I begin to whisper, "I bet you want to fuck me right now…" He turns his head towards me and nods with a hurt expression as obvious on his face as the blue sky outside. "Whisper something to make me as horny as you, and I might give you a special treat once class is over…" I smile in his ear… He looks at me with a worried expression on his face as if he knew that what I was asking for was impossible…

He looks back up at Sikowitz, then turns around to look around the room. I follow his gaze and while he keeps going around the room, my eyes stop on the brunette little Spanish girl that was sitting a couple rows ahead of us… and she was… staring at me… creepily… Seconds later, she turned back towards Sikowitz. 'What was her problem… and did she lick her lips when she looked at me…? Nah…'

Robbie gritted his teeth before looking back at me, whispering he said "Once upon a time…"

My eyes rolled back in my head and I let out a groan…

"Shut up… I'm trying…." Robbie replied in a whisper voice…

"Once upon a time there was a nice little goth girl… who was very innocent to the ways of romance… she was pretty much the virgin mary… To understand the truth of romance, she decided to go on a journey around the world… to understand what true love was…" He stopped…

"This sounds more like a chick flick romance story than something that'll get me horny…" I commented.

"Look… will you give me a chance…" Robbie whisper yelled.

"She first went to New York City… there she saw the play, The Phantom of the Opera… she wrote in her little booklet that love requires obsession… She took her journey to another country by going to Amsterdam, where she went to a nice little club called 'Club Vandersexxx,' (EUROTRIP anyone?). When she was done, she not only was mentally broken but she wrote in her book… Love requires brutal ass-play…" Robbie stopped again…

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow… "How the hell is this going to get me ho-" While I was talking he put his hand down the back of my pants… then finding the right hole… he stuck a finger in my ass… I grabbed his shoulder before huffing in air… "Robb…bbi…iee… What the Heeeeeeell…" he words escaped in light gasps and long breaths.

Robbie smiled before continuing… "Like I was saying… Love requires brutal…" He twirled his finger on my insides… "ass-play… She then went to Russia, she entered a bar and found many men hitting on her… she then wrote in her book that love requires a lot of alcohol… She began to go further east… taking a boat to Japan… Where she went to twenty vending machines… and found multiple panties… She went to adult bookstores and some open markets and found that love requires youth… teens are the only ones to understand love… there she went to Austrailia… where she saw that everyone had the largest of breasts… she then understood that love requires a large bust…" Robbie stopped again… swirling his finger in me and me basically hyperventilating, he pulled me into a hug but that wasn't what he wanted… he grabbed my breast… no one noticed, but Sikowitz wouldn't have said anything… he was having too much fun watching himself to give anyone else the ability to do so… 'What a pervert…'

"She then took another boat to the west coast of the United States… She entered Hollywood where she found thousands of sex companies… Most were of twenty year olds… She watched videos of high school girls getting gangbanged and high school girls having sex with their respective boyfriends… she then concluded from there that love requires sex…" Using his hand he had with the finger in my ass, he maneuvered his hand to push a finger into my pussy as well… I gulped down as much of the saliva in my mouth as I could…

"Taking a bus out of the town, the girl was now sixteen, and she needed one more thing to understand love fully. She took the bus to Las Vegas… catching up with a friend of her mother… Her name was Lady Heather… (CSI… yepp yepp…) She asked the girl for a job to continue her quest… Lady Heather let her join the place she worked… But first, Lady Heather needed to know if she could take what she did… So Lady Heather covered her in latex… and chained her up… And this is where she learned the final pice to her puzzle… the little goth girl was then put through the most painful things imagineable… teased to a point where she almost could die… her nipples were twisted… rods were stuck up her pussy, and she was teased through vibrators and machines of ecstasy proportions. She was whipped and beaten to the point where every painful injury to her body, got her so wet she couldn't stand anymore. Everyday, Lady Heather would strap a vibrator inside of her and make her go through the day with it on full blast… This little goth girl did so… and she knew then… that love requires you to be a masochist… Do you know what became of this little goth girl… she fell in love… after understanding love… she fell in love with a nerd boy who had a secret fetish for causing pain to give the girl pleasure… The little goth girl became a sixteen year old and do you know what her name was Jade?" Robbie smiled…

I looked back at his murderous gaze… "It was Jade…" He knew… he knew I was a masochist… he knew I loved ass-play… but how did he… how could he have figured that out? (I kinda sound perverted adding this to it)

Robbie nodded giving the sound that accented his nod, "mhm…" He moved his head to my ear… "Tomorrow… we are going to have a little fun…" Robbie smiled manically. The thoughts of what he wanted to do just gave me this slight twinge between my legs.

"Congratulations… you win… you get a special gift…" as I felt his fingers pump in and out of me just enough to get me even wetter.

"Oh… I get a gift, do I?" He smiled as he went faster…

"Robbbbbbiieeee…. Unnnnhhh…. Pleasee…. Unhhhhhhhhh…." I could barely tell him to stop… I grab his shirt before squeezing my eyes closed as I felt his fingers twirl as they entered in and out of me… My mouth began to form the infamous 'O.'

"What's my gift? Huh, Jadey? Ohhhh Jadey… I can't hear you…" Robbie leaned his ear against me…

I opened my eyes just enough to see his ear in front of me… as if I had gone insane, I bit it… first to give him pain, then his fingers went faster and my desire to give him pain turned to me sucking his earlobe.

"Robbbbieee…" my whisper squeeked out…

"Jadey… you're not telling me what my gift is…" Robbie enjoyed me writhing in his arms…

"Illl lettt you fereree merr…." I muttered inaudibly.

"What was that… I didn't hear you…" Robbie whispered as if he had won this battle…

"I said… I'll let you fuck me…" I whispered a little louder…

"Ohhh…. That's a gift?" Robbie said sarcastically…

I tried to turn this around, gain some control over the situation he forced me into. "Don't you wanna fuck me, Robbie… Don't you feel how weeeett I am for your hard cock… don't you feel it tightening around your fingers… wetting them enough to make your hand drenched in my juices… If you fuck me… I'll let you do whatever you want with me… _anything_…" I smile at his wicked thought filled face.

"Say my name in your most seductive of ways…" that's all he asked for… something as small as his name from my mouth…

"Oh… …" I say it as if I'm orgasming… as if I'm screaming for a way to stop the orgasm that is about to make my body explode… but it was all an act… there was no orgasm… no explosive orgasm… but I could dream that he would give me one… at least very soon. (that'll be next chapter…)

"Good job, Jadelyn…" He knew my full name… but it turned me on to hear it escape his lips…

He pulled his hand out of me, so rough that a pop and squish could be heard within a five feet radius… but no one really noticed something as weird as a pop and squish sound…

Before we could kiss the bell decided to ring…

***BRNGGGGGG***

Before he got up from his seat, he put his fingers into his mouth, I smiled before I glanced past him towards the front to see Tori doing the same thing… 'What the hell was she doing?'

I push the thought away from my mind and decide to pull Robbie from his tastes out of the classroom…

I pulled him up stairs, past doorways and under arches…

I don't know why but I kept feeling as if someone was following us. I turn around near a corner to see if there really was… but there wasn't, I shrug it off and I keep leading him through doorways and under archways until we reach a door with a large red handle going horizontally across the door.

I push it open and we both hear…

***BANG***

We were on the roof… the same roof I dreamt we jump from…

"You know… If you didn't say you loved me today… I don't know what I'd do…" I tense hearing his words hinting at him basically committing suicide if the day didn't go the way it did now.

I push him onto the floor… near the edge, lucky there was a small wall blocking the other side.

In front of him, I begin to strip…

I do a nice little sexy striptease in front of him… I slowly take off my little blue striped shirt… pulling it off and throwing it into his lap… He begins to sniff it, but I am weirdly turned on by that fact. He is now looking at a girl with a blue bow in her hair, a black lace bra and tight blue jeans. I begin to do a nice little twirl and with my back to Robbie, something catches my eye… the door was still open… but in that darkness… I saw a figure standing there… watching intently… With creepy hazel eyes… They watched… But for some reason… it just turned me on… I now was shaking my body for two witnesses, Robbie and this unknown person at the doorway. Robbie hadn't noticed…

I now bent over, giving the anonymous person in the dark hallway of the door a nice look at my tight ass and Robbie a nice look at my cleavage… I stand up straight again and I move my hands up and down my body… grabbing my breast and then moving downwards again…

Robbie sat there like a little puppy dog… scared and excited at the same time…

I moved my hand to my tight blue jeans… I find my way to the copper button and I unlatch it. I pull the zipper extremely slowly… enough to make Robbie whimper and the anonymous person in the hallway to groan ever so silently.

When the zipper is gone, I pull the pants down lower and lower, bending myself more and more… giving the anonymous person a look at the little wet spot first… I stand up straight again and I walk forward towards Robbie… I get down onto my knees and I straddle him hard… pushing our crotches against each other as hard as I possibly can. I move my hands to his button and zipper and pull them apart extra carefully… not fast enough to make it jump out quick, but not slow enough to make me impatient. When it's free, I notice that he is still as hard as a ice pop. I return to grinding him… The anonymous person whimpers behind me while Robbie moans ever so slightly.

Every time I'm close to Robbie, his head pushes at my entrance… it begs to be let in, almost as if I am the only comfort for the stray little puppy in the freezing rain. But the screen door is always closed… my panties are always blocking it's way to enter… to shower his head with all it's glory and magnificence. Every time we push together, I am almost begging for him to enter, to rip past every garment we are wearing and just go full force into me… but as much as I want that, I want to be teased first.

Even with the blisteringly sensual sexual moment I was in, I still felt those two eyes on me… they were staring at my lower back… at my lace covered ass… and at the blue bow in my hair… I could hear the muffled moans the person was making… the gasps every time it got too much for them. I smiled knowing I was getting two people off.

I pushed myself off of Robbie, pulling his pants with me… I stood on my knees looking at Robbie, he was half out of breath half in heaven… I grabbed his boxer shorts and pulled them down. He gasped when his ass touched the cold rooftop. I chuckled before getting up and standing. I smiled at his length…

"I'm still wondering how long you'll last… and how far you'll enter me…" I voiced my curiosities. Robbie just smiled with a slight laugh at my curious questions.

"I don't think, if I had an angel thrusting on top of me, I could last much longer…" Robbie commented, holding back a snicker.

I turned to my left showing my thumb hooking into my lace panties… His cock stood with new interest. The sounds coming from the hallway went silent, so the person must be as focused as Robbie. I hooked my other thumb into my right side and slid down my panties… I revealed all… I hairless slit, and a glistening wet center that cried for something to make it happy. Suddenly, I heard the sounds come from behind me, the person must have returned to where they were, because I started to hear the sound *fap*fap*fap*… the anonymous person was… masturbating to me… The thought excited me… I walked closer to Robbie, jiggling my ass to the person behind me. I crouched down above his already erect cock…

Before I pushed down onto him, I whispered into his ear, enough for the person in the hallway to hear…

"I'm still a virgin…" I smile…

"Didn't you and Beck ever…" Robbie asked surprised.

"No… we were the average high school couple… All we ever did was kiss and make out…" I answered him.

Robbie suddenly was scared shitless… and he was incredibly nervous.

Just before I pushed down, I kissed him. Then I pushed, as hard as I could… letting my weight break my hymen.

"AHhhhh…. Argh…" I painfully moaned. Robbie quickly asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yea… just hurts like a mother fucker…" I replied.

"Do you want a minute?" Robbie asked concerned.

"No… just… please… keep going…" I quickly said.

Slowly he pulled out, then with a pissed off look on my face about to ask him 'what the fuck Robbie?' he thrust so hard back into me. I grabbed around his waist, but in less than an instant, he did it again.

"Robb… AHH Biee… AHHH" I screamed.

The person in the hallway began to moan louder, but not enough for Robbie to take notice of, I began to hear the *fap* sounds occur faster than before. The person in the hallway was growing to a climax.

I couldn't feel the place where Robbie and I were connected anymore, he had thrusted into me so hard, I have become numb. When I no longer screamed in agony, Robbie took use of a sexual preference of mine… He spanked me.

I hissed into his shirt. He spanked me five times before rubbing his hand on the wound. Robbie soon became uncomfortable in his position and asked if we could switch, I complied graciously.

I had my back against the wall and I was staring in the hallway, staring at the anonymous person masturbating to me getting fucked by Robbie.

As Robbie thrusted harshly into me, I let out moans of sheer pleasure. Stars had filled my eyes and everything I saw was becoming more clearer and more sharper.

Then I felt it… this boil in my stomach. The water was overflowing from the pot and I could no longer contain the water anymore. In other words, I was feeling the orgasm that was soon to come.

Then I felt a pain inside of me… It was suddenly getting worse and worse as time went by… I stared at where we were meeting, and I saw it…

I was taking him fully… all the way to the hilt… and it felt so good… but also hurt like hell… he was hitting my womb…. And it hurt like hell…

Although a smile wanted to be expressed on my face, all I could show was complete and total anguish.

Holding Robbie close, I stared behind him… into the doorway, into the hallway, into those creepy hazel eyes. I licked my lips at the anonymous person in that hallway. With new found energy, the person began to thrust at themselves faster than before…

"Robbie… Robbie…. I'm about… too o C-c-Cum…" I huffed into his ear…

"Jade, you are so tight, I don't even think I can hold on much longer…" Robbie breathed out.

I smile as I have a maniacal hint in my eyes as I tell him… "Do it…. Please…. I need you inside me…"

In that one small phrase… he released an exploding orgasm into me… Coating my wet walls with so much of his cum, he painted everything in two coats.

Feeling his cool cum inside me, I threw my head back against the wall and I yelled at the air, "AHHHHHRRRRHAAAAAA."

When I looked back at him, he looked more clearer, sharper… I looked up at the clouds and saw the specific outline of three… Then I looked back down… and looked past Robbie… my eyes walked the distance towards the doorway… through the dark hallway and I saw the anonymous person clear right in front of me…

My mouth created the infamous O… and I began to say…

'Oh My God… is THAT-"

-Break-Break-

**A/N- **

**HAHAHAH cliffhanger!**

**Send me some reviews, telling me who you think it was…**

**I bet some of those who caught the hints of the hidden pairing will know the answer of who it was…**

**Because I got so many reviews saying the last chapter was confusing… I'm going to explain this chapter… in basic detail…**

**Jade and Robbie basically screw with each other… enough to get both of them horny as hell… Sikowitz says nothing because he's perverted… and the students basically being sexual is for his eyes only… Once class ends, Jade brings Robbie to the ROOF… bringing along a pair of unexpected eyes… Jade likes being watched so she doesn't say anything about it… she just does whatever the fuck she wants. She stripteases for Robbie and the person in the hallway… and then they have sex… and then Jade sees who it was that was watching them…**

**Hopefully that explained this chapter well…**

**Give me reviews… to know that my fan base hasn't dwindled…**

**If you gave me a review before, give me another… I don't care… I love finding out I got another review…**

**It's the only reason I go on Yahoo Mail like seven times in one hour… pathetic I know…**

**But reviews to me fill the void…**

**Well…**

**I'm your writer Maha…**

**Oh and tell me if you masturbated to my sex scene… I like knowing shit like that…. It tells me that I actually can write a decent sex story…**

**=)**

**Well, I'm Maha (SeddieDestiny)**

**And please review…**

**See you all next time…**


End file.
